


The Clean House

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: How Clean Is Your House?
Genre: Cleaning, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, House Cleaning, i guess?, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: “Well that was quite the hard one, Kim,” Aggie frowned. “Did you see the amount of bacteria on their towels! Imagine if they’ve been using them all this time.”“I know, it was disgusting,” Kim shook her head as she pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her scraped back bun. “I can’t believe the people. There’s no way they’ll keep it in this condition.”
Relationships: Aggie MacKenzie/Kim Woodburn
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The Clean House

**Author's Note:**

> I. can't believe i wrote this. it was a really struggle i gotta say. I hope the whole 3 ppl who might read this are happy.
> 
> The people who this was written for know who they are. I love you guys but damn, this was a mistake. I couldn't put in some things we discussed (golden syrup lube ><) because writing smut was not on the agenda for me AHA
> 
> I want to pretend I never wrote this I'm ngl
> 
> Also day 15 is rest day so here you go ><

In a spotless house, previously covered in filth, two women sighed and removed feather adorned rubber gloves. One, shorter haired and slightly less aggressive looking, sat down with an exhausted groan.

“Well that was quite the hard one, Kim,” Aggie frowned. “Did you see the amount of bacteria on their towels! Imagine if they’ve been using them all this time.”

“I know, it was disgusting,” Kim shook her head as she pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her scraped back hair. “I can’t believe the likes of these people. There’s no way they’ll keep it in this condition.”

“After all our work too,” Aggie scoffed.

“Well,” Kim drawled, placing a hand on Aggie’s shoulder. “Why don’t we make use of it before it gets ruined again.”

“But Kim,” Aggie gasped. “What about any bacteria we may not have killed?”

“Are you doubting our cleaning skills?”

“Of course not,” Aggie gasped as Kim’s fingers tightened on her shoulder.

Kim hummed before leaning forward to capture Aggie’s lips in a searing kiss. Aggie gasped but kissed her right back, one hand grasping Kim’s tight bun. Her other hand went to grab the arm of the chair beside her, only to knock a bottle of washing up liquid onto the floor. It spilled everywhere and Kim pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh what a mess you’ve made Aggie. We'll have to clean that right up.”

Aggie gulped. She didn’t know how Kim managed to make what she said sound so sexy, but she did. Kim leaned forward to whisper in her ear, hot breath caressing the skin of her neck.

“We’ll just have to rub it and rub it and rub it and rub it.”

Face turning bright red, Aggie forced herself to meet Kim’s assertive gaze. Somehow, she didn’t think she was speaking of the washing up liquid on the carpet.

It seemed like this room was about to get dirty again. 


End file.
